Sweet, sweet butterflies
by N. Niemeyer
Summary: Nico just moved from Italy to USA. He doesn't know anybody; only his dad and sister. Angry over his sister, he sent the wrong text message to a totally stranger, named Will. Nico normally doesn't like people or like making friends, but there is something about Will that makes him want to know more. Soon he finds undiscovered secrets and finds himself fighting between life and death
1. Chapter 1 - A new start

Chapter 1.

 _I hate you._

Nico angrily pressed the buttons while typing on his phone. He was sitting on his bed, in the middle of his dark room. He had only been here for a few hours; before that he had been living a life in Italy with his dad and sister. But his dad had decided that it would be a lot easier if they moved to America; then it would be easier for Nico and Bianca to attend a school and he didn't have to travel so much as he did right now.

Nico didn't really care. He didn't have any good friends in Italy. Normally he held him for himself; he didn't really care what other people thought of him or what they did. He just wanted to get done with school and move away from everything. Maybe it was a bit of overreacting, but that was how he felt.

And now he was sitting here, on his bed, texting his sister, about how much he hated her. He didn't really hate her; he just hated her for leaving him alone with his father for the whole day. They had only been here a few hours and she had already found new friends. He was shocked.

He looked at his phone, as it lighted up.

 ** _I'm sorry, but who are you? I think that you have gotten the wrong number._**

Nico looked confused at the message. He was pretty sure that he had texted Bianca. Right?

He looked at the number one more time – he was wrong. He hadn't texted Bianca, but somebody else. This was awkward.

 _Oh, gosh! Wrong number! I'm sorry to bother you!_

 ** _Haha, it's totally okay. I'm Will, by the way. And your name is?_**

Nico looked at the text message. Will… Well that was actually a pretty name. He wasn't really that sure if he should tell his name to a stranger, but Will had already told his name, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?

 _My name is Nico._

 ** _Nico? That's a cool name._**

He wanted to blush. He wasn't the type to get compliments, so he didn't really know how to react to them. Should he laugh? Should he thank him?

 _Thank you. Yours is also pretty awesome._

He hoped it didn't sound too weird. Or cliché for that case.

"Nico? Are you up there?" His dads dark voice filled the house. Nico rolled his eyes. He didn't know what he wanted, but he was sure it was something boring. Maybe he wanted to play a game with him? Nico didn't really care. He knew that his dad just wanted to be close to him; wanted to show him some love and Nico respected that. But sometimes it just got enough.

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _So, Nico, who do you hate?_**

He looked weirdly at the comment. He didn't know how to respond – should he just give him a short answer or tell the whole story? If he told the whole story, wouldn't Will then think he was clingy or irritating? He didn't normally socialize with other and found it kind of tricky.

 _Oh, it's just my sister._

Nico slowly stood up after he had sent the message. He didn't want to stop talking to Will… He felt weird saying that, but it was how he felt; he actually felt comfortable talking to Will, even if it had been such a short time.

 ** _Is your sister very irritating or was it meant for fun?_**

 _She is a bit irritating, but nothing bad._

 ** _Oh, okay._**

Nico went down the stairs into the living room. He could see his dad sitting at the dining table with… a puzzle in front of him.

 _It was fun to talk to you, but I need to go now._

 ** _Okay, can we talk later?_**

Nico thought a bit about it. It wouldn't be bad to get to know somebody and Will made him feel comfortable while chatting with him.

 _Yes. See you later._

 ** _Bye!_**

Nico laid his phone on the table and sat on the chair in the opposite end. His dad looked really focused on the jigsaw puzzle; it was a big one. Probably the jigsaw puzzle which should form the Leaning Tower of Pisa. His dad loved that place; he had been there a lot of the time with Nico and Bianca's mom, before she died. Ever since then, his dad had decided to work harder than before. That was way Nico and Bianca normally didn't see their dad very often.

"Which puzzle is it?" Nico didn't like the silence between them, so he decided that he needed to talk. To start a conversation with his dad, even though he normally didn't like to start conversations, even with his dad.

"The Pisa one." His dad didn't even look up from the jigsaw puzzle that he was solving. He was way too focused on it.

"Oh, okay." Nico sat a bit uncomfortable in his chair. He just wanted to take his phone, walk upstairs, hide under his blanket and text Will. Will… Why him? Because he made Nico feel comfortable, of course. It was a weird feeling, since Nico hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"Are you going to help me solve this puzzle or do you just like watching?" His dad glanced shortly at him, before he took his glance down. Nico sighed mentally and began helping to lay the jigsaw pieces down.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bianca is home!

**OBS: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters or the story itself!**

It took Nico and his dad 2 hours to lay the puzzle. Every 5th minute his dad has exclaimed how great it was to finally spend some time with Nico. Nico had just grunted and kept focused on the puzzle.

After they were done, his dad decided to go out and get Bianca. He wanted them all to be together the first evening they were in America, before they went to school the next day.

Nico had sighed and went to his room. He was now sitting at his swivel chair and constantly turned around in circles, until he decided to take a break.

He looked at his phone. Maybe he could chat with Will for a while?  
He reached out and took it. The phone lighted up when he touched it.

 _Hey Will. Can you chat now?_

He knocked his finger towards the phone repeatly. He waited for the answer in silence… Maybe Will hadn't time to talk right now? Nico shook his head. He was shocked over his desire to talk to Will. He had never had that desire before – another feeling, totally new to him.

 ** _Yes. How are you Nico?_**

Nico looked down at the reply and smiled. He had time to talk to him.

 _I'm great. What about you?_

 ** _I'm fine too._**

 ** _So, what are you doing?_**

Nico shortly looked up from his phone – he could hear the front door downstairs open. Voices filled the building; he could hear Bianca and his dad. They were talking more loud than ever, but he still couldn't hear what they actually said.

He looked down at his phone again.

 _Sitting in my room. My sister and dad just came home. You?_

The voices got louder and louder. It was like they moved closer and closer to him.

 ** _Sounds great. Are you still angry at your sister? I'm about to go and see some of my friends, so I may not answer constantly, sorry,_**

 _A bit, but it's better than before. Have fun!_

The door to Nico's room went up, and an older looking girl putted her head inside. She smiled a small but secure smile at him.

"Hey Nico. How are you?" She tried with a low voice. Her voice was pretty and dark, like an old melody.

He didn't answer her. He just looked at her; didn't want to say anything. And if he would have said anything, he didn't know what to say. Sometimes silence was best.

"Are you angry at me?" Bianca looked a bit nervous at him. Then she smiled a big smile. "Aw, little Nico, why are you so bitter?"

"I'm not bitter." Nico bite her off. He rolled with his eyes and looked down at his phone. Maybe if he looked like he was doing something else, Bianca would walk away?

"What 'r you doing?" Bianca moved closer to Nico. She leaned over him and saw at his phone. Nico had just opened the phone, while it still was into the messenger app.

"Ohhh, who are you talking to?" She looked up at him with a big smile. "Is he cute?"  
"Bianca!" Nico's voice was close to shouting and he felt the warm feeling in his cheeks. What the hell was she doing?

"Come on Nico!" Her voice was full of laughter. "You know you can tell me everything!"

"Bianca!" Nico's voice was lower but still full of irritation. What was it that was so funny?

"Nico, you haven't talked about a boy in a really long time." She stopped laughing and smiled a fully big smile at him. "Of course I would want to know about your new crush!"

"He is not my crush!" Nico's eyes were wide opened and his voice was full of shock. Nico didn't even know Will that well. He couldn't already have a crush on him, right?

"Tell that to your blushing cheeks." Bianca pointed at his cheeks. "So, tell me everything! Is he hot? Sweet? Tell me!"

Nico looked a bit confused at her. Normally Bianca didn't really care that much about Nico's love life. What had happened to her? He shook his head. Of course, nothing had happened to her. But she just felt so different…

"I'm actually not sure how he looks… We have just talked for a while now." Nico felt his cheeks turn red again. _Goddamit._ Why did they need to be like that?

"What is his name?" Bianca still looked as excited as before. She looked like a little child, who just found out that she got a puppy for Christmas.

"Will."

"Huh?" Bianca looked kind of surprised.

"What is it?" Nico lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at her. What was now wrong?

"Could it be Will So-" Bianca mumbled, like she didn't want Nico to hear what she said, but he heard it. Before she could finish, they heard a low voice from the kitchen.

"Come down and eat before the food turns cold!"

Nico was about to ask Bianca what she was talking about, but she had already hurried out the door and downstairs to get some food.

He sighed and looked a single time at his phone. He had a new text message.

 ** _Hey Nico. What are you doing? I'm at McDonalds with my friends, but they just left me here alone, so I thought we could talk a bit?_**

Nico smiled. He loved McDonalds and wondered how Will could have a problem by being left there alone. He picked the phone up to answer him, before he went downstairs to eat.

 _Of course, I just need to eat first. I'm gonna be right back._


	3. Chapter 3 - Nico gets in trouble

**NOTE: This may contain fails concerning the school system, since I am not 100% sure about it, so please, bear with it. Thank you!**

 **OBS: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters or the story itself!**

The light from the windows danced a slowly dance on his floor. Nico turned an extra time in his bed before he yawned.

"What the hell is the clock?" He mumbled shortly, knowing that there wouldn't come an answer. But he liked to try; liked to try if the shadows would ever talk back to him.  
He sighed, knowing that he would need to get up. It was his first school day today and he wouldn't like to miss it, but at the same time he just wanted to be at home.

He turned around and looked at the alarm clock; he never used it as an actually alarm, he just used it to see what time it was.

He yawned again. There was 45 minutes to he first lesson started. There wasn't long to the school in a car, so he would probably be there before the lesson started if he decided to stay up now.

His phone vibrated on the small table, beside the bed. It was a text message.

 ** _Hey Nico, did you sleep well? You didn't stay up long yesterday, did you?_**

Nico found it kind of funny how Will already was concerned about him. It made him smile a little, knowing that the other boy actually thought of him.

 _Good morning to you also, Will. Yes, I did sleep well. How about you?_

 ** _Lovely! I also slept very well. Are you going to school today?_**

Nico sat up in his bed. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to keep sleeping in his dark bedroom, but he needed to get his butt out.

 _Yes, I have my first lesson this morning. How about you?_

 ** _How exciting, isn't it? My first lesson is first in two hours._**

Nico sighed. How he wished it was him; then he didn't need to get his butt out to soon in the morning.

 _Yes, it's very exciting. Or something. Hope it goes well with your lesson; I need to go now. School is calling!_

 ** _Bye Nico! Good luck!_**

Nico smiled for one last time before he stood up and went to get ready.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Nico asked Bianca to drive him to school. To start with, Bianca was a bit confused; mostly because Nico had a private chauffer, but rather wanted his sister to drive him? But after thinking a bit, Bianca decided to let Nico drive with her. Apparently, his school was actually on the way to hers – even though it was a longer way.

Bianca sat Nico of outside the school – there was 15 minutes before the bell would ring and now Nico only needed to find the office before the bell.

There wasn't a lot of people at this time; most people were hanging out in the parking lot or the cafeteria, were few of them already sat in their classes.

It didn't take Nico long time before he found the office. They gave him a small map over the school and his timetable. His first subject was English.

He tried as hard as he could to find out how the map worked, but got lost several times. That was when he decided that he needed to ask for help; he wasn't any longer close to the office or the exit. Actually, he didn't know where he was.

He folded the map and looked around after people, who could help him. He saw a few people in the hallway.

He looked at a brown haired, Latina looking girl. She stood outside her locker and was about to find her books. He decided to look further around – not because he was scared of asking her, but because he could see a larger girl group going up to her. It was probably some of her friends and Nico wouldn't want to get in the way.

He looked around again; he probably looked like a lost, little poppy, cause that may have explained the following incident;

An older looking guy walked right towards him. His hair was blond, with small curls that jumped when he walked. He's hoodie was a bit too big for him and his jeans looked like they were about to fall off; bot of his shoelaces were jumping around his feet every time he sat them down. He had an unevenly smile and when he took his lips from each other, one of his front teeth was knocked out. His eyes were ice blue and he was definitely higher than Nico.

The hallway was low on people; only two single students were standing at each of their lockers, looking for their books.

The guy stopped in front if Nico. He looked a bit confused up at the guy.

"Why are you looking like that? It is kind of creepy." He didn't look super happy when he talked. He actually sounded kind of irritated.

"I'm sorry." Nico's voice was only a low mumbling and made the guy look even more irritated.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He looked down at Nico. "First you are blocking my way and now you are talking shit to me?" The guy had apparently not heard what Nico actually said, but Nico wouldn't point that out. Right now, he was all in for getting his butt in safety, in the English class.

He tried to walk by him, but the guy was blocking his way.

"And now you are ignoring me! Come on, did the cat bite your tongue?" His face was about to get red. Nico could see that he slowly got angry, the more he ignored him.

He looked around after help. A few other students had stopped what they were doing, to look at the two boys. He saw the Latina looking girl starring at them with a book in her hand. Beside her a higher boy with blonde hair and black glassed stood. He didn't look happy nor surprised.

Nico looked to his other side. A small girl with flaming red hair looked a bit unsure about the situation. She pushed her glasses longer up on the nose bridge.

A bit away from her a guy with jet black hair and sea blue eyes stood; he looked kind of surprised about the scene. Besides him a bit lower guy stood; his hair was dark brown and he looked like he had worked at a mechanic.

Nico begged for some of them to do something, but everybody was frozen. He looked up at the guy again. His face was totally red now and he didn't look happy.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Some kind of prince?!" His voice was high; it almost sounded like he shouted, but it was probably just Nico. He took a few steps back. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't run; the boy was probably faster than him, anyways and he didn't know what to say, so he just looked at him. Saw him directly in the eyes.

It was like a calm feeling fell over Nico's body. He felt fearless. But deep inside of him all his alarm clocks were ringing at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cute guy alert!

Nico didn't recognize what happened next, before it was too late.

After the boy, had been shouting a lot more people had gartered around them. Some of them looked scared while other looked surprised. A few people looked like they didn't care; like it had happened before.

Nico took a step backwards while the other guy took two steps forwards. He was angry – Nico could clearly see it.

The other boy lifted his hand to slap Nico – but something came in the way. Or rather _someone._

"I don't think that is necessary." Someone had stopped the hand from going towards Nico; a guy who was a bit taller than him. His skin was slightly tanned, like he had been outside for days, and his hair was a shiny blond color. He had his books under one arm and the other arm on the boy's hand.

"Why are you here?" The curly haired boy looked irritated. His eyes were halfway to be closed and he followed the blonde guy with the eyes.

Nico didn't feel great in this situation. His head had begun to hurt and he felt his tongue grow in his mouth. Nervous he bit himself in the bottom lip.

"I needed to give something to a friend and came by. Why do you look so irritated?" The blonde boy's tone was calm and he didn't look like he was irritated over what happened. How could he be so calm? Even the curly haired boy was bigger than him and he still looked quite irritated.

"Because of that small brat." He looked at Nico.

That was the first time the blonde-haired boy looked Nico right in the eyes. His eyes were blue like the sky and he smiled at him. Nico was confused. Why didn't he see him as an idiot who couldn't watch out for himself?

The blonde boy looked back at the other. "He doesn't look like a brat."

"He does. Are you blind?" He began to get irritated again. Nico could feel it. He wanted to get away. Could he just walk away without anyone noticing? He looked around. No. Everybody's eyes were on him and the two other boys. He couldn't get away, without anyone noticing. He hoped that they all soon would look away from him, so he could get away.

He looked up at the clock. There was only 5 minutes to the lesson started and he still didn't know where he needed to go. How could a map be so hard to figure out?

While the two boys were discussing – one in a calm voice and the other close to shouting, Nico looked around and tried to remember how the hallway looked and which locals there were.

He didn't even look up, when the other students looked away from him and went to their locals or when the curly-haired boy shouted one last time and walked away in a hurry.

He didn't even know how long the blonde-haired boy had been looking at him, before he caught his eyes. He felt the embarrassment in his body. Why the hell couldn't he keep out of trouble? It was his first day!

"Are you okay?" The boy had his hands on his hips and looked with an uneven head on him. His blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes." Nico's voice was only a mumble and he took himself in starring at the other guy, so he looked right down in the floor. Looked at the cracks and holes in the old floor.

"Are you new here?" The guys voice had signs of curiosity. How could he be curios for someone he didn't even know? Nico had never really had anyone been curious of him before.

"Yes, I am." Nico took a deep breath. He really needed to get to English – he didn't want the teacher to hate him already on the first day. "Do you know where local 71 is?"

He looked up in a pair of blue eyes. The guy smiled to him.

"Of course. Shall I show you it?" His smile was big.

"If you want to." Nico didn't want to be too clingy, but he really needed to get over there. He really hoped there wasn't too long.

"Of course I will. Come." He blinked at Nico and began walking towards the end of the hallway.

Nico stood there alone for a while, before he ran a small way to catch up. Then they went towards Local 71.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lunch

The first lessons had been English. Then Math.  
Nico's head had been hurting even more than the morning. He really wanted to throw his head out of the local's window, but decided to not do it. It probably wasn't the best idea.

Him and the blonde boy from later had been talking a bit, before they got to the local, but of course, as stupid as Nico was, he forgot to ask his name. A little bit of him hoped that he was in the cafeteria when he went down there.

Nico couldn't concentrate about the English lesson; the curly haired boy, which name was Tom, had been sitting a few rows in front of him, and kept looking irritated back at Nico. Every time Nico made sure to look away.

Luckily he hadn't had math with the guy. Instead he recognized the Latina looking girl and her blonde friend with the glasses. They were only sitting a few places in front of him and from how they looked at each other, Nico guessed that they probably were together.

When the teacher finally told them to go and get some lunch, Nico hesitated. He really didn't want to go down to the cafeteria; he didn't want to meet Tom again. He stood up and began to gather his books together. His locker was on the way down to the cafeteria, so he planned to lay them away on his way down there. Hopefully there was a place where nobody else was sitting where he could sit.

"Excuse me?" Nico turned around. He looked right at a girl with curly brown hair; her eyes had a pretty amber color. Or maybe it was… gold?

"Yes?" Nico's eyes were curious. What did she want? He had never talked to her or seen her before.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm new here…" Her voice was low. She sounded insecure, like she was scared of someone being rude to her. Nico would have said no, but then he remembered Tom. Would he try to do anything to her or was it just Nico?

"Actually I don't, I'm also new here." He smiled a bit to her. "We could try to find the way together?"

Her face, which was insecure just before, now lightened up in a happy smile.

"Of course!" Her smile was as wide as Bianca's when she was teasing Nico. It made him want to smile or laugh… It gave him a happy feeling inside.

Together they went out of the classroom, in the search of the cafeteria.

The only two people back in the class was the Latina looking girl and the blonde boy.

"Wasn't that the guy from earlier?" The blonde girl looked after them.

"Mhm." The girl was about to gather her books together and didn't really hear what he said.

"Is anything wrong?" He looked at her. Then he pushed his glasses up on the nose bridge, again.

"No, no. I just have a bad feeling, but it is nothing." She looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?" He lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Yes." She smiled at him again. "Come on, let's go and grab something to eat."

After a while of walking in the hallways Nico and the girl, which name was Hazel, finally found the cafeteria.

It was big; bigger than he has seen before. But of course, it needed to have place for a lot of people. A lot of students was sitting around the tables, eating their food and discussing with each other.

Nico looked around – he couldn't see Tom anywhere. He breathed out and could finally focus on getting something to eat. He was actually pretty hungry; normally he didn't eat that much, but it was different now.

They both went up to the cafeteria queue and waited.

"So, where did you live before you started here?" Hazel looked up at him with a shy smile. She remembered that he told her him and his family had moved to America for some days ago.

"Italy." He said with an uneven smile. He was a bit higher than, so he looked a bit down when he talked to her. "Have you moved before?"

"Yes, we have actually moved a lot, but this was probably the longest away we have ever moved." She told him with a smile. They took some steps forwards as the line began to move.

"Where did you live before?" He focused on the line moving before he looked at her.

"San Francisco." Her voice wasn't as high as before.

"So you moved to the other end of America just to go here?" He looked down at her with a curious look. He had never heard of anyone moving across the country just to go to a school.

"My mom also went here, so she thought that it may be a great place for me."

"What about your dad?" Nico began to get more curious. He normally didn't care about other people, but Hazel seemed really sweet.

"I don't really know that much about him, so I'm unsure. He left my mom when I was small." Hazel looked up at him with a small smile.

"So you have never meet him?" Nico lifted an eyebrow, while he looked at her.

"No, but I have some old pictures of him, but he has probably changed how he looked."

They took some steps forwards and reached the front at the desk.

After buying some food they went down to a small table in a silent area. There wasn't a lot of people, which Nico liked.

Both Hazel and him sat down at the table and began eating their food in silence. It wasn't because something had happened, but both of them just enjoyed the silence. Most of the noise was around the center of the cafeteria, so the two students didn't really get to enjoy the noise.

Nico was about to say something to Hazel, when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it up and looked at it. He had gotten a text message.

 ** _Hey Nico. Have you gotten something to eat?_**

Nico was fast to reply.

 _Yes, I have. What about you? Did you get safe to school?_

It took Will some time to reply, so Nico guessed that he was eating.

 ** _Yes, I did. Do you enjoy your school so far?_**

 _It's okay._

 ** _Only okay? What happened?_**

Nico looked down at the phone. He didn't know if he should tell Will what happened; he didn't want to seem like somebody there couldn't watch out for himself.


	6. Chapter 6 - I want a picture!

**NOTE: Thank you so much for over 500+ views! I don't know what to say, other than thank you a lot!  
I don't own the Percy Jackson seriers, all the rights goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 _Not something serious. I just got in a bit of trouble._

He wasn't lying. After English, the teacher had a talk with Tom and him about how it wasn't okay to fight in this school. Nico could care less. He wasn't the one who was fighting, it had been Tom, but he didn't want to say that, fearing that he would make them both angry. It seemed that the teacher actually liked Tom a lot.

 ** _Not serious? Of course, it is serious! What happened?_**

 _The teacher just thought that I had been fighting with somebody I hadn't._

 ** _Why didn't you say anything to the teacher?_**

 _Well, she wasn't that much for an explaining._

"Who are you texting?" Hazel looked up from drinking her juice. She looked curious at the phone Nico had in his hand.

"Oh, no one." He said fast.

"So you are texting 'no one'?" Hazel's smile got wider.

Nico rolled with his eyes. "Sure."

"So who is this 'no one'?" Her smile was still bright and wide.

Nico tried to hide his cheeks, who got warm. "Uhm…"  
He actually didn't know this Will that well; they had just been talking for a while. "His name is Will."

"Uh, is he hot?" Hazel leaned closer to Nico. It made Nico a bit uncomfortable to actually talk boys with a person he hasn't known for a long time, but he didn't want to make Hazel uncomfortable or sad.

"Well, I have actually never seen him before." Nico told her.

"Wait, what? You haven't?" Hazel looked shocked at him. He eyes were wider than normal. "Why don't you ask him to send a picture of him?"

Nico looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Can I really do that?"  
Hazel laughed. Then she took a quick look at Nico's phone. "Maybe you can't do it, but I can!"  
She grabbed out after the phone and took out of Nico's hands. She turned her back to him.

"What are you doing?" Nico's eyes got bigger. "Hazel! Don't!"

Her laugh got higher as she texted. "I'm sorry Nico, but somebody has to do a move."

"Hazel not now!" Nico grabbed out after his phone, but Hazel dodged.

"Then when?" She stopped texting and looked at him. Her eyes were curious.

"Later tonight." He looked at his phone. "Now give me my phone back."

"Fine." Hazel rolled with her eyes and slipped Nico's phone down in his hands. The first thing he did was to make sure she hadn't send anything to Will.

"I haven't send anything." She told him with a smile and began to eat her sandwich.

"Mhm." He looked the message through, until he got a new one.

 ** _Doesn't sounds great. Are you okay?_**

 _I'm fine. Why?_

 ** _If they meant someone had been fighting, then there must have happened something. I just wanted to make sure you were okay._**

Nico looked at the message. He felt his cheeks burn. He hadn't had anyone care for him in a long time. He bit his lip. What should he say?

 _Thank you._

His fingers clicked on the send button and he layed his phone away. He looked at Hazel. She was chewing on her sandwich, while she glanced out on the other students. He followed her glance. She was looking at a table not long away; there was sitting about 9 students who talked happy with each other. He recognized two of the students – they had been in math together. Actually, he had seen them everywhere he had gone today.  
"Is anything wrong?" He looked back at Hazel. She was close to jumping out of her seat when Nico had said something. She looked at him with big, confused eyes.

"Oh, no."  
"Are you sure? Do you know them?" Nico looked back at the table and then at Hazel again. He began to feel curious. Did she already know some of them?  
She looked at him with an unsure smile. "Not really, they just remind me of someone I knew."

"Should I ask who?" He lifted his left eyebrow. He wasn't sure if Hazel wanted to talk about it.

"No it's okay." She looked back at her sandwich. "Lunch is over soon, which lesson do you have next?"  
"Uhm…" Nico looked at his timetable. "Science…?" Nico hadn't had science in a long time; most of the time he decided not to come to the subjects. He wasn't much for all the group projects; it made him sick. He sighed. Maybe he should try it. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Cool. I have biology." She looked up at him. "Can we meet after school?"  
Nico nodded. "Yes. Let's talk later." He smiled to her and stood up to find his way to the science class.


	7. Chapter 7 - Will Solace

It had taken him around 15 minutes to find the local, but now when he finally found it he could take it steadily. He had taken a seat in the back of the class; he didn't want to have contact with any of the other people.  
He didn't sense when the other students came in one after one. His gaze was on the landscape outside. The trees were tilting slowly in the wind; some birds were jumping outside of the trees, on the green grass. It was pretty cold inside the local; actually, it had been pretty cold inside the whole building.  
He heard a voice beside him. "Excuse me?"  
He looked at the person. It was the boy from before; the boy that had shown him local 71.  
"Hm?" Nico sat back in the chair.

"Can I sit here?" He looked at Nico with a smile and pointed at the chair beside Nico.

Nico nodded and smiled at him.

The guy laid his books on the table and sat down in the wooden chair besides Nico.

"So what's your name? I didn't get to ask you earlier?" The blonde-haired guy turned his head towards him. He smiled towards Nico.

"Uhm…" Nico looked at him. Why the hell did he say uhm? Why couldn't he just say his own name? "Nico." His voice was low, but apparently, it was high enough for the other one to hear it.

"Nico? That's a cool name. I feel like I've heard it before." He looked down at the table with a small laugh.

"Oh, you have?" Nico lifted an eyebrow at him. "What's your name?"  
He laughed a small laugh. "Will."  
Nico tilted his head. "Are your name Will?"

"Yes." Will nodded. "Why? You don't trust me?" He lifted an eyebrow at Nico.

"No, it's just…" Nico looked at him. What the hell did he try to say? Could it be him? Wouldn't that just be really cliché? It wasn't him. Probably just another person with the same name. "Forget it." He smiled an uneven smile.

"Are you sure?" The other guy looked shortly at him, before Nico nodded. "Okay."  
They both looked up, when an older woman came into the room. Her gray hair was sitting in a ponytail, and she was wearing a grayish dress with flowers on.  
"What a horrible dress." Nico could hear Will whisper-talking to himself. Nico did totally agree. Who did even sell such a dress?  
She walked right up to the front of the class and looked out over the students. "Take a good look at the person sitting next to you. The next two months you are going to make a project of an optional subject. If you need help you can always ask me, but try first. Good luck." She smiled to the class. The class suddenly became noisy.  
A lot of the students complained about the groups or that they had too short time.  
Nico looked at Will just to find Will glancing at him. "So I guess we are together." He smiled towards Nico. Nico nodded. He didn't normally like groups, but he didn't want Will to be alone. Maybe he could convince the teacher to let Will be in another group and Nico could do the project himself? No, of course that wouldn't work. What should he then do?  
"Are you ok?" Will looked nervous at him. "Did you hear what I said?"  
"Oh, no." Nico looked at him. "I'm sorry, will you say it again?"  
"I just asked you if there was something you wanted us to make a project about?" Will smiled towards him and tilted his head. Nico could see that he was holding a pen in his hand. It looked like he had written something down.

"Not really." Nico itched himself on the neck. Then he looked at Will. "What about you?"

Will lightened up. It was like he had waited for Nico to ask him what his thoughts were.  
Nico leaned closer to Will, so see what he had wrote down, while Will were talking about it. He told about a project he once had wanted to make, but his classmate had said no and they had gone with something else. Nico didn't really catch what it was about but it was something with Space. Will kept talking about the different planets and life on them. He also talked about stardust and meteors.  
"Will?" Nico smiled at him. Will turned his head towards Nico and looked a bit confused at him. Nico couldn't figure out if it was because Nico was sitting closer to Will than he did before, or if it was because he had stopped him while he had been talking.

"Yes?" Will looked unsure at him. Like he was scared that Nico would turn the space project down.

"You really want to do it, right?" Will nodded. "Then let us do it."  
Will looked confused at Nico. "Are you sure? You don't want to do something else?"

"No." Nico smiled towards him. "Where are we going to start?"

Nico could see Wills face lighten up. "Research!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Nico nearly dies

After having been sitting a long time in the library and researched hundreds of things, the school day was over. Nico was shocked over how much of a rollercoaster it had been. His 'fight' with Tom, the talk with the teacher, meeting Hazel and making a project with Will. He hadn't felt great under the meeting with Tom, but both Hazel and Will had made him feel more comfortable, and he had actually enjoyed working with Will.  
Bianca had called him earlier to tell him that he needed to go home by himself. He had just sighed. Of course. Bianca should probably out with some of her new friends like yesterday, but, well, she had her own life.  
Nico had his backpack over the right shoulder as he walked down the street. There wasn't actually that long home and the weather was okay, even though it was a bit cold.  
Before he went home, Hazel and him had met outside the school. They talked a bit; about their first school day here and everything else, before Hazel needed to hurry home after her mom had called her.  
He felt the cold breeze towards his face when he moved. He could see the leafs slowly fall towards the ground.  
He tried to think back; back to his science class. The blonde-haired boy's name had been Will. It couldn't be that Will, right? No, that would just be weird. Actually, that would be more cliché. Like, in all of those romance novels that Bianca was reading. His didn't want his life to turn into some kind of weird romance novel. And it wouldn't be. Right?  
He sighed and looked up at the sky. He stopped up. Just wanted to stand right there; do nothing. Like he wanted to get lost or something. Then his phone made a sound.

 ** _Hey Nico, what's up?_**

 _Huh, when did you start to use that kind of language?_

 ** _What do you mean?_**

Nico looked down at his phone. Then he shocked his head.  
 _Never mind. Not so much, I'm on my way home. What about you?_

 ** _Same. Did you have fun in school?_**

 _Yeah, it was great. You?_

Nico began to walk again; he needed to get home soon. He didn't want to worry anyone, and actually just wanted to get back to his bed.

 ** _It was fine._**

 _Good._

He didn't really know what else to say; even though he felt quite comfortable chatting with Will, he felt something strange doing it. He couldn't quite set his words on what he felt… It was like a warm, bubbly feeling, growing inside of him.

 ** _Hey Nico?_**

Nico looked down at his phone.

 _Yes, Will?_

He could hear a car honking in the background. He wasn't that long away from his home; he just needed to turn by the next corner.

 ** _Is it right?  
_** Nico looked confused down at his phone. His legs followed him towards the crosswalk. He texted while he began walking over it.

 _Is what right?  
_ He could see that Will was typing. His eyes followed the three dots when they jumped around on the screen; he didn't even see the grey car or hear it honk.  
He didn't even get to see the text from Will, before he felt the pain in his right side – the car. The grey car that had honked just before, had driven right into him. When he fell towards the ground, he didn't even feel it towards his body – his phone got ripped away from his hands and he felt the black dots press him to sleep. Was he okay? He could feel his head hurt. He could see his hands; they were totally scratched up and bleeding. Then he remembered what had happened.  
He felt the tears push; his body hurted badly.

"Are you okay?" He heard an older man yell at him.  
His sight began turning black. The only thing he could think of, was the message that Will had sent him. What was it he would have said?

 ** _Was it really you in the classroom?_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Percy is gone

_Beep._

The room was white – he couldn't see any other color. Where the hell was he? Why was it so bright?

 _Beep._  
He could hear something.

 _Beep._

It sounded like footsteps. Who was it?  
He suddenly remembered what had happened. He couldn't feel his entire body – was he still alive? It felt like he was floating without a chance of getting back inside his body.  
 _Beep._

He was in the hospital. He was pretty sure on that thing – but was there anyone? Was he all alone? He wanted to scream or yell – wanted to have some kind of reaction out of it, but he couldn't.

 _Beep._

His mouth was dry. How long had he been laying there?

His mind kept whispering to him. _Help me._ He felt depressed. He didn't want to lay here, but yet he did. Did Bianca and his dad know about this?  
 _Beep._

"How is he?" He could hear a worried voice. He felt like he remembered it from somewhere, but he didn't know where from.  
"Better." Another voice filled the room. It was darker than the first, but this time not a voice he remembered. "It was great that you took him here."  
Silence filled the room. What happened? He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids were heavy.  
"He lost a lot of blood." The voice continued from before. "And broke a pair of bones, but he is going to be okay."  
"Good."  
 _Beep._

It felt like his body was moving, even though he couldn't move.  
His head hurted brutally – he tried moving it to see if the pain would go away, but it didn't. Instead the pain just got worse.  
Then he felt himself lose consciousness.

3 days later.

Will's P.O.V

He hadn't been in school the last three days. Will had been alone in both science and biology which they had together. What had happened?  
He wasn't sure if Nico had been the same person that he had been texting – Text-Nico had never answered back on his message, even though he had seen it. Was he angry on him?  
He sighed irritated. He had tried to ask the girl that Nico had been with, Hazel was her name, if she had his number, but she didn't. For a short time, he had thought about asking the school about his number, so he could contact him about their project, but he decided not to. He was probably just sick.  
He took his books out of his locker – he was on the way to his last lesson. It was science. He sighed; he knew that he would need to work on the project alone.  
"Hey Will." A girl with blonde hair went up to him. He looked at her with an uneven smile.  
"Hey." He closed his locker and looked at her.

"Have you seen Percy? I haven't seen him since lunch." She looked irritated. She sounded like she just had lost her dog, but didn't really want it back.  
"No, sorry." He looked around. "Have you tried texting him?"  
It wasn't because he felt annoyed, he just needed to hurry to science – it was all the way over in the other end of the building. He knew that he needed to go soon if he wanted to make it before the teacher.  
"Yes, but he doesn't text back." She looked at him with a smile. Her gray eyes looked tired and she sighed. "Will you text me if you see him?"  
He nodded. "Of course."  
Then she was gone – Will saw after her. Percy was normally always after her and talking with her. Something must have been really bad if he wasn't with her.  
But well, the world we lived in had always been bad.


	10. Chapter 10 - Text-Nico is?

**Will's P.O.V**

He came late to class, but he didn't really care. He felt hopeless. He couldn't stop thinking about Nico or the text messages. Was he angry at him? Why hadn't he been in school?  
He sighed when he reached the seat in the back. The teacher hadn't looked happy with him, but he didn't really care. He didn't like her that much, so he didn't feel anything around her.  
Her gray hair was in a high ponytail and her dress was full out gray. At least it didn't have the ugly flowers as before.  
She told them to start their project – work on it. Will sighed, and began finding his things, until he heard something in front of him. It was a clapping sound – he looked up. The teacher stood in front him and looked down at him.

"You normally don't come late." Her voice didn't seem happy. He shrugs his shoulders. He didn't really care.  
"No." His voice was low and he laid his books on his table.

"Is it because of Nico?" He looked up as she said it. What did she mean?  
"What do you mean?" He looked rather confused.  
"You haven't heard it?" She looked around in the classroom before letting her eyes land on him again.  
Of course, he hadn't heard it - he hadn't been in contact with him in 3 days.

"Haven't heard what?" His voice began to sound nervous. He didn't know what to expect. Had something bad happened? Was that why he didn't answer?

"He got run down by a car." His eyes slowly got bigger and bigger. "I thought you knew. His dad didn't call you?"  
Will looked confused at her. Why hadn't they called him? Why hadn't they informed him before? What the hell had Nico done?  
"What happened?" His voice was low – it almost sounded out of control, which was weird. He was normally always in control, but this scarred him more than normally. Nico could have been hurt, actually he could have been dead.  
The teacher shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She looked at him and then she sighed. "Why don't you take over to the hospital after the lesson?"  
Will nodded slightly. He really wanted to take to the hospital now, but he knew he needed to be in school. "Okay, thanks." His voice was low, so low that she may not have heard it, but he didn't really care.  
She nodded and went over to one of the other groups.

He couldn't concentrate the whole lesson. He kept thinking about Nico and what had happened. He couldn't keep his hands away from his phones – he wanted to text him to make sure he was okay, but he remembered he didn't have his number. He still didn't know if Real-Life-Nico was Text-Nico and he didn't want to annoy Text-Nico if they weren't the same.

He sighed and closed the books. There was only about 15 minutes back of the lesson. The project was going great, but he needed a break from it. He needed other thoughts than his on it, but it was quite bad that Nico had been run down. And not only because he didn't could help Will with the project then.

His phone lighted up. He had gotten a text message. Confused he looked down on it.

 _Will?_

Will looked confused at the text message. It was Nico. Maybe they weren't the same after all?  
 ** _Yes?_**

He waited for the answer. The text bubbles came up, but soon after they left again.  
 _This isn't Nico._

The short message confused him. Who was it then? His dog?

 ** _Who is it then?_**

 _Bianca._

 ** _Are you his sister?_**

 _Yes._

He looked quite confused. What did she want? Had something happened?

 ** _What's wrong?_**

 _How long have you known Nico?  
_ She confused Will more and more. What the hell was happening?

 ** _Not that long._**

 _Huh? Really? You seemed pretty close._

 ** _Did something happen?_**

 _You even worry about him._

He could feel his heart drop. He began getting more and more worried. She was right, he was worried for him.

 ** _Please tell me if something happened._**

 _Okay, okay._

He waited for the text bubbles. It felt like forever – he began getting really worried.

 _Nico is laying in a coma._


	11. Chapter 11 - He is blind

(I literally lost the last three chapters that I had written, so that's fun. Sorry for the slow updates, my Wi-Fi is really bad and time isn't the thing I have had most of. I'm not going to end the story anytime soon though, so hopefully there will come a lot more chapters out!)

Will P.O.V  
What had happened? Why was he laying in a coma? He felt the fear fill him up. He wanted to scream at something – get all of his emotions out. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. Something had happened to Nico, and he needed to know what and why. Hopefully it wasn't that bad – right?  
 ** _What happened? Is he going to be okay?  
_** He texted fast, hoping that a respond would come as fast as possible. It felt like hours, before he could see that Bianca was texting. He could feel his heart beat in his chest, as he waited for the answer. He bit his lip nervously, looking down at the phone screen.  
 _A car drove into him. He isn't going to die, but he may become blind.  
_ He sighed relieved, that Nico wasn't in way too bad danger. Of course he may turn blind, but at least he isn't going to die.  
 ** _Do you know when he is going to wake up?  
_** _No, that was why I contacted you. I want you to come over and keep an eye on him.  
_ Confused Will looked at the text message. Why couldn't she look after him herself? Why did he need to come? What about school?  
 ** _Why?  
_** _I need to pick some medicine up. It's only going to be for an hour or two. Don't you want to see Nico?  
_ _ **Of course, but I have school.  
**_ _Don't worry, they are informed that you are going to go and watch over Nico. I'll send you the room number, hurry up!  
_ He took a deep breath as he looked at the message, before looking up towards the teacher, as the clock began ringing. The lesson was over and he was free to go. With a sigh he putted all of his books away, before he hurried out of the classroom towards the hospital.

 **Nicos P.O.V  
** _Beep.  
_ How long had he been laying there? His whole body was hurting, it felt like every small bone in his body was broken. Why couldn't he see anything? Why was it so dark? He was pretty sure that his eye lids were open, why couldn't he see anything?  
He began to get scared – was he dead? Was he still alive?  
He tried to move his head, scared, but nothing worked. No matter what his sight didn't come back. He felt like crying, but his eyes were as dry as a desert. He closed them – not like it made any difference, it was still as dark as before.  
He laid there in what felt like hours, before he tried to speak. His voice was weak, and almost a whisper as he talked; "Hello?"  
It seemed like it shocked the other person in the room. He could hear the person walking closer to the bed Nico was laying in, before the person took Nico's hand.  
"Hey," He could remember that voice. It was Will. He wanted to cry as soon as he heard the other one's voice – he had missed it. Missed his voice and his laughter.  
Will's hand was warm towards his, and it made him more and more relaxed. He opened his eyes slightly, but couldn't see anything. It was all darkness… What had happened?  
"Will?" His voice was still weak. He was rather scared. Was he blind?  
"Yes Nico?" Will said. He could hear him sit down beside the bed, still having his hand around Nico's.  
"Am I blind?" His voice was a low whisper as he said the words. He didn't want to believe it. Was he really blind?  
There wasn't and answer from the other boy. It seemed that he wasn't sure what to say. So, he was blind? Or was it just for a small amount of time?  
He could feel Will squeeze his hand, before he heard his sweet voice. "Yes Nico. You are blind."


	12. Chapter 12 - Percy

Wills P.O.V  
It hurt him to see the boy laying there. He had hoped that it wouldn't have been true, and that the boy would still have his sight, but the doctors said that it was too late. They couldn't do anything – he was blind.  
He could see the boy close his eyes shortly. "I'm sorry," Will said slowly, squeezing the other ones hand a bit harder. He bit his lip slightly, as he waited to see what the other boy was going to do.  
"Does Bianca know? What about my dad?" He asked in a low voice, turning his head towards Will. Will looked shortly at him before taking a deep breath.  
"Yes, Bianca was the one who told me. I'm also sure that your dad knows," He said, leaning a bit forward towards the bed.  
Nico nodded without saying another sound. His eyes were still closed, but of course, if he couldn't see anything else than darkness why have them open?  
Will bit his lip slightly, as he kept his warm hand on the boy's hand. He decided not to say anything – the other one needed to rest as much as he could.  
After a few minutes Will could hear the other boy breathe heavily. He had finally fallen asleep. Will sighed slightly. He turned his head at the sound of a door opening.  
"Percy?" He looked confused at the boy who had walked into the room. Percy seemed a bit confused as he closed the door after him.  
"Of course I could find you here," he said with a small sigh. He turned towards Will.  
"Is anything wrong?" Will asked him, looking at the other boy.  
"Everything is," he answered. He seemed rather…nervous? Will couldn't really figure out what was happening with Percy. Was he hiding from Annabeth?  
"What's going on?" He asked Percy, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the other boy. Percy took a few hesitant steps forward as he looked towards Nico.  
"Is he okay?" Percy asked, ignoring Will's question.  
Will sighed as he looked back towards Nico – the boy looked extra peaceful as he was sleeping. "He is better, but he is blind."  
"Oh," Percy said. He scratched his neck. "That's…sad."  
Will nodded, keeping his eyes on Nico. He wasn't sure what Percy wanted but he hoped it was something important. He also hoped that Percy had talked with Annabeth, since she had seemed rather nervous about him being gone.  
"Erm, Will?" Percy asked as he looked towards Will again. Will looked over his shoulder at the other boy.  
"Yes Percy?" He answered, looking at him.  
"I need your help."  
"With what?" Will asked as he looked a bit confused at the other boy.  
"This may sound really weird," Percy hesitated. "I need you to look after a child for me."  
"A child?" He repeated, even more confused. "Where did you get a child? Did you kidnap it? Why me?"  
"Oh, slow down there," Percy said as he looked at him. "I found her on the street. I can't send her back there! She is so young, what if someone do something to her?"  
"Percy, are you sure that she is living on the street? Maybe she was waiting for somebody…"  
"Her family died in a fire and she fled from her home some time ago and know she are living on the street," Percy answered as he crossed his arms.  
"Then why don't you follow her home?" Will asked.

"Because they weren't sweet to her," Percy took a deep breath. "Please Will, it's just until I have talked Sally into it."  
Will bit his lip slightly as he looked back at Nico. The boy moved slightly, still sleeping. "Fine, but not more than a couple of weeks." He answered.  
"Thank you!" Percy said, clearly happier than before. "I will come over to your house with her later."  
Will was about to ask if he had talked with Annabeth, but Percy was already gone. He shook his head slightly.


End file.
